


Honour Thy Father

by Mimozka



Series: Arrow/Legends [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, queen fam feels, season 7 spec, spoilers if you haven't seen the trailers I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: He knew it was a risk, going through with this. He knew that if he ever told his parents what he’s thinking they will never let him go through with his plan. He knew that not even his fiancée would support him in this – because as far as crazy plans go, this one was downright insane.Or: my speculation on who is the man behind the "Green Arrow" hood in the Arrow S7 trailer.





	Honour Thy Father

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a thought I had yesterday about who is the person under the GA hood in the s7 trailer. This is purely for speculation, there’s no way in hell this fic would ever become canon, though it would be hella cool if it did.

He knew it was a risk, going through with this. He knew that if he ever told his parents what he’s thinking they will never let him go through with his plan. He knew that not even his fiancée would support him in this – because as far as crazy plans go, this one was downright insane.

And yet, he’d grown up being taught that actions matter more than intentions. He was taught to fix an injustice when he saw one, instead of standing by and let it happen. Hell, this was the entire reason he was even considering this whole idea to begin with!

What happened to his father was unjust. The years they lost together because of other people’s judgement was unjust. The fact that people only cared who his father hurt but not at all who he’s saved and just how many people owed their lives to him was unjust.

He felt guilty as hell sneaking in aboard his aunt’s ship. Somehow when she told him he was always welcome aboard, he doesn’t think it involved theft as well. He just hopes the ship’s mainframe wouldn’t give him away. Though to be fair, the harmless bug he installed upon entry should give him enough time to get what he needs and leave. He knew that as soon as he’s done his friends and family would find out what happened. He knew they would debate if they should follow him. He was pretty sure several people would have to hold his parents back from following him.

He reached the Captain’s office with no issue. Thankfully, nobody was sleepwalking, or needing a midnight snack at that moment. The guilt was already gnawing at him enough as it were, he really didn’t want to pile “shocking innocent bystander unconscious” to the list as well.

He found the device quickly enough – he’d seen the captain store it there often enough. One of the perks of being a good guy was that people rarely felt the need to be secretive around him. He had a good feeling she was about to regret doing that and that he’d probably never hear the end of it when he got back.

If he got back.

He definitely hoped he would be, because while what he was about to embark on was important, he had a lot to live for in this timeline.

He entered the coordinates and opened a portal before he could talk himself out of it.

 

* * *

 

Felicity was furious.

She was furious with John for lying to her about how bad things were for Oliver. She was furious with Oliver for making that goddamn deal. She was furious with Agent Watson for forcing Oliver into a corner where he felt he had no choice but to make that deal. She was furious with Fake Laurel usurping her friend’s name, life, and legacy, as if it had always belonged to her. She was furious with herself for letting her guard down and getting attacked in her own supposed-to-be home. She was furious with Diaz for pulling them into this entire disaster to begin with.

And now that she’s seen the news – she was furious with whoever the fuck it was who thought he could take everything her husband has worked for for 7 years and twist it into his or her own mission.

The Green Arrow mantle belonged to Oliver and Oliver’s only acceptable substitute was John. Except she already knew it wasn’t John under that hood because he was her first call as soon as she saw the segment on TV. Lyla was her second, because she was well aware of how her own husband and Lyla’s liked to keep secrets. Especially if they were doing something stupid and/or reckless. But John was too busy with ARGUS to have time to suit up at night. Plus with him and Lyla being audited for the whole Diaz mess, he couldn’t afford to risk it. Especially with vigilantes now being outlawed.

Then she called each and every team member she could think of. Nobody knew anything about the identity of the man beneath the green hood. And yet, whoever it was had the aim, the proper costume and a large variety of arrows.

What’s more she couldn’t detect any unauthorized entries to the bunker, too. This entire situation was giving her one hell of a headache.

Her life took endless twists and turns in the past 7 years, but one thing hadn’t changed: She was still Felicity Megan Smoak, she hated mysteries and come hell or high water she was going to solve this particular one.

 

* * *

 

“Don’t get involved” was rule number 1 of time travel. But honestly, how could he not? His father nearly died and his mother was going to go prematurely grey with worry. How was he supposed to let them go through this and just watch?

They were in the bunker now, all three of them. With his father pointing an arrow at his head and his mother pointing, what he was sure was, Dinah’s spare glock that she kept in the bunker.

He still wasn’t sure how he convinced his father to let him help get him out of the rioting prison. He had no idea how they got out in one piece and how at no point did he meet his younger self.

He was hoping that his parents would be home, celebrating his dad’s return with their friends and family. He honestly should have known better. Nothing about his life was ever normal, why on earth would it change now?

His hands had been in the air awhile and honestly he was getting tired holding them up. Sure, he was fit, but he wasn’t his father.

“Who are you?” His father asked in a tone of voice that told him he was about five seconds away from releasing that arrow. He was a grown ass man, but that particular voice could still put the fear of God into him.

“That’s irrelevant,” he replied with way more false bravado than he felt.

Naturally, they both saw right through him.

“Please just answer the question so we can all go home,” his mother said, lowering her gun ever so slightly. “You said we can trust you,”

She was always exceptional when it came to guilt tripping.

“You can trust me,” he told her and his voice was no longer terse.

His time was up. He didn’t want to do this but they’d left him no choice. If he wanted to go back home he had to tell them the truth.

“You can trust me, Mom,” he said slowly, never taking his eyes off of Felicity as he lowered his hood and mask.

That was the second time in his life he’d ever seen her speechless. Incidentally, the first time had been when he first called her ‘Mom’. He was guessing this had something to do with it, too, now as well.

He let both his parents look him up and down and did nothing.

“William,” his father’s soft gasp was even more terrifying than his Arrow voice. What if he was disappointed in him for doing what he did? What if he was angry?

At the sound of his name, his mom seemed to get out of her stupor and next thing he knew he was being yanked down into a fierce hug only to have her slap him on the arm as soon as they broke apart.

“What in the HELL were you thinking?!” she exclaimed.

“That I couldn’t let Dad’s hard work go down in flames and that someone needed to protect you,” William said calmly.

He could see a million different questions swimming in her gaze, but he ignored them for the moment, because his father had not said a word.

“Do you have any idea how dangerous what you were doing was?” his dad asked him, and William was actually surprised at how level-headed he sounded.

“I do, I actually gave it a lot of thought before I came here. It took a lot of preparation and a lot of planning and some stuff that I’m pretty sure will get me in some very hot water with Aunt Sara,”

There was a moment of silence between them, when Felicity suddenly jumped a little and ran her hands through her hair.

“Wait a minute, you have been here for months! You have been gone from home for months. MONTHS! Considering how risky this plan is I really doubt you told us anything,” she paused her ranting long enough to slap his arm again, “We would be going out of our minds! What were you thinking?! I don’t care that you’re as tall as your father now and twice as pretty! You always tell us where you are!”

William gave her a sheepish smile and rubbed a both hands against her arms.

“I’m sorry, Mom, I didn’t want you to worry,” he said.

Felicity jerked back at the sound of that word and pulled away from him ever so slightly.

He countered her step back with one step forward of his own and made sure to squeeze her arms.

“You are my mother in every way that matters, Felicity,” he told her softly, making sure to look her in the eye when he did. “Calling you ‘Mom’ doesn’t replace or diminish my Mom, it just means that I’ve been lucky enough to have a second one.”

He knew it was coming then, another bone crushing Smoak Special hug, and this time around he made sure to return it in kind.

They parted in silence and William took the opportunity to look to his dad:

“Look, I know how dangerous what I did was. I know all the ways it could have easily gone wrong. But I also know that you deserve better than what happened. I know how important what you do is to the city and I couldn’t let the city go unprotected. Couldn’t let them throw everything you’ve worked so hard for away. You taught me to stand up for what I believe in, for what’s right, and I did…”

His dad stepped forward then and engulfed him in a hug just as fierce as Felicity’s. Except it made William feel like he was 12 years old again – the warmth, safety, and love his father’s embrace sunk into his very being.

“I’m proud of you,” Oliver told him quietly, as they were hugging.

He then pulled back just enough to bring Felicity into the fold and they all stood there for a moment. Together.

A moment that was ruined by the swishing sound of a portal opening and the angry steps of one Sara Lance marching behind him.

If he were a lesser man he would have cowered. But William was his father’s son and he knew that he had nothing to fear from Sara. Much…

“For the love of god kid, you’re supposed to be smart!” Sara exclaimed, paying no attention to either of his parents. “This entire thing was Ollie’s levels of stupid!”

“Hey!”

“You can’t ‘hey’ me if it’s true, Ollie,” Sara said, glancing quickly over her shoulder at his dad before turning back to him. “Get walking, you’re going home.”

She waited for him to walk past her before she addressed Oliver and Felicity.

“You guys understand why I have to do this, right?” he could hear Sara ask, “I’m sorry, it’s for the best,”

He saw two bright flashes surround the space around them and then felt Sara’s palm press into his forearm, dragging him towards the portal.

“Let’s go, before they come to,” she said and just about pushed him through and onto the main deck of the Waverider.

“No lecture?” William asked her as soon as the portal closed and he’d looked around to see that the two of them were, mercifully, alone.

Sara sighed and let her shoulders slope.

“What you did was reckless, dangerous, and bordering on idiotic,” she told him firmly, “but I also understand why you did it and because it worked out, I’m feeling merciful. I’ll erase your memory and I’ll deal with Ollie and Felicity.”

“Have I told you you’re my favourite aunt?” Willaim grinned at her cheekily.

Sara frowned.

“This is a one-time “get out of jail free” card, kid. You ever pull something like this again, you ever betray my trust in you and steal from me again, we’re gonna have a problem, understood?”

William nodded solemnly.

“Truly your father’s noble idiot son,” he heard Sara mutter before his world crashed in a blinding explosion of white light.


End file.
